Move On
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: Niat Ino baik, Membantu Sakura Move On. Tapi kenapa... Harus "Dia"... Dan kenapa juga "Dia"... Ah, sudahlah. (ngga bisa bikin summary dan ngga bisa nentuin genre) First OneShoot


DESCLAIMER: PASTINYA UDAH TAU DONG DAN HARUS TAU

**Move On**

Niat Ino baik, Membantu Sakura Move On. Tapi kenapa... Harus "Dia"... Dan kenapa juga "Dia"... Ah, sudahlah. Just Read and Review Minna-san! Semoga Varokah untuk kita semua

* * *

"Move On?" Sakura dengan malasnya menghampiriku dan keluar dari zona tempat tidurnya. rambutnya berantakan, ada sepotong cokelat yang terbungkus tissu, dan beberapa DVD bergenre romansa di tempat tidurnya.

Aku sudah sebulan ini tidak mengunjungi Sakura. itu karena banyak hal gila yang terjadi disekolah dan aku disibukkan untuk latihan Cheerleaders dan mengisi acara perlombaan ini itu yang diadakan disekolah, jadi aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi rumah sahabatku ini. Ya, dan Sakura sampai saat ini belum Move On setelah dia putus dengan Neji

"Ya!" aku menegaskan kata-kataku "Ayo kita pergi keluar! kita harus ke Salon, berbelanja, atau menonton film terbaru. kau benar-benar harus Move On seperti jutaan tahun yang lalu"

"Entahlah Ino" Sakura menatap dengan sendu foto Neji yang terpajang di meja belajarnya, Aku jadi kasihan padanya. kemudian ia menatapku

"Ino, berapa lama kau Move On setelah Sai memutuskanmu?"

"Hanya seminggu, erm.. Ralat : Aku yang memutuskan Sai"

"kalau dengan Sasori?" tanya nya lagi

"3 hari". Sakura terlihat kaget mendengar penyataanku

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?!" ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya

"ya, aku hanya mulai memilih berpikir bahwa mereka tidak berguna" jawabku enteng

"Aku tidak mau Move On, Aku mau kembali padanya. Aku tidak sekuat dirimu, aku tidak bisa Move On secepat itu"

Aku menghela nafas "Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak ada disisimu Sakura. Aku terlalu sibuk menyemangati seluruh isi Stadium sampai-sampai aku lupa menyemangati sahabatku sendiri" Aku langsung memeluk Sakura sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya

"Tidak apa Ino" Sakura tersenyum "Kau disini sekarang, terimakasih Ino"

Sabtu siang itu, Aku dan Sakura pergi ke Mall. setelah ke Salon dan membawa 3 tas belanjaan, sakura duduk untuk menikmati Es krim yang ia pesan dan berkata "Neji tidak suka berjalan-jalan ke Mall. Ia selalu menolak jika aku mengajaknya ke Mall" dia menatap kosong ke kerumunan orang "cukup tentangku, bagaimana denganmu? apa kau melihat seseorang yang menarik Ino?" Sakura menyenggol lenganku

"uh..umm ya, seseorang di sekolah" Aku menjawab dengan singkat. Aku takut jika aku mengatakan panjang lebar tentang Sasuke, nanti dia malah merasa lebih buruk dan makin tidak bisa Move On. Aku tidak ingin kesenangan ini berujung pada Sakura yang _Down_

Aku menghela nafas, aku pikir setiap orang butuh waktu yang berbeda untuk Move On. Aku sedikit banyak telah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Menjalani Hubungan yang cukup lama memang membuat seseorang susah untuk berpaling.

* * *

Seminggu Kemudian

* * *

Hari itu aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu yang Spesial, aku sudah memakai Dress ungu yang sudah aku beli di Mall waktu itu. Sakura memilihkannya untukku. Aku tidak bilang aku akan melakukan apa, tapi aku hanya memberitahukan tempatnya, dan dia menyarankan Dress yang bagus Untukku.  
Aku tidak bisa bohong, akupun terlihat cantik memakai Dress ini. Sakura memang pandai menyarankan Outfit.

Saat aku sedang mengagumi diriku, tak lama Aku merasa ponselku bergetar tanda ada Pesan yang masuk. dari Sakura ternyata, aku sangsi bahwa dia akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Aku mau mau saja jika diajak bepergian hanya saja, aku ada janji dengan orang lain dari seminggu yang lalu. secepat mungkin aku harus mencari alasan agar dia tidak merasa _Down._

Kemudian aku membuka pesan itu

_"Aku sudah Move On!"_

_"Bravo" _aku menjawab sambil tersenyum

"_Aku bertemu dengan seseorang!" _Sakura menjawab lagi

_"Apa?! kau sudah bertemu seseorang? how_ _Quick_" ya, aku cukup senang dengan perubahan Sakura yang Signifikan dalam proses Move On. tidak seperti Sakura seminggu yang lalu yang selalu merengek minta kembali pada Neji, sebagai Sahabat tentu aku tidak mengizinkannya kecuali Neji yang minta rujuk.. Tapi keputusan tetap ada di tangan Sakura

tak lama Sakura mengirimiku foto, belum sempat aku membukanya di sudah mengirimiku pesan lagi _"keren kan?"_. ya ampun betapa senangnya Sahabatku ini.. kalau dia senang, pastikanlah aku juga senang. aku langsung membuka Gambar yang dikirim Sakura dan... aku Membeku. Entah kenapa tanganku langsung gemetaran ketika memandang foto itu.

_"Namanya Sasuke, dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Apa kau mengenalnya? Aku dan dia akan pergi bersama malam ini. kencan pertama kita :)"_

Aku masih membeku dan masih menatap kosong layar Handphone ku. Tak lama, aku menerima pesan lain. dari Sasuke

_"Aku tidak bisa pergi malam ini. Aku pergi ke Dokter bersama ibuku. maaf"_

Ah, well...

* * *

Kelar udah minna-san. Aku bingung ini harus dilanjut apa kaga, tapi keknya begini ajalah. Cape bikin yang chapteran mulu. Hahah, bagaemana ceritanya minna-san? Apakah varokah?


End file.
